Queen Hatshepsut
Queen Hatshepsut, also known as Setepensepsay sat Mumenhes Hatshepsut or (born Hatshepsut Arop Jenaro in 4229 at Zawty) was Head of State and Elected Monarch of Hawu Mumenhes from November 4258 until her abdication in May 4351. During her 92-years on the throne, she appointed six presidents, signed forty-one bills into law, and reigned over Hawu Mumenhes's rejoining of the empire. Her consort was Pharaoh Senusret. When the pharaoh acceded to the throne of Talmoria as king in 4276, his wife Queen Hatshepsut was elevated to the rank of Empress Consort. Following her 4351 abdication, she continued to bear the titles of Empress Esintsundu, Queen Consort of Hawu Mumenhes, and Queen Consort of Talmoria and Aslistan, and claimed the title of Candace of Cobura, until her death in June 4357. Queen Hatshepsut was predeceased by her son and only child, Crown Prince Djedkamumenhes. Her granddaughter, Princess Aminatu, succeeded both Hatshepsut and Pharaoh Senusret as empress, pharaoh, queen, and Candace upon the empire's four thrones. __TOC__ Early Life and Career Born to a Coburan-Hawu military family of Mallan descent in Benna Sepat's tech manufacturing hub of Zawty, Hatshepsut Arop Jenaro's given name was appended at birth with the names of her father and paternal grandfather in accordance with Mallan and Watembo naming conventions. Hatshepsut joined ROTC as a middle school student at Nekhatw Academy. Following her graduation from Strategic Warfare College, Hatshepsut was commissioned into the Hawu Mumenhes Army as a Judge Advocate General Attorney with the rank of Captain. Prior to her leave of absence to enter the 4258 election, Hatshepsut had attained the rank of Lieutenant Colonel and was considered a promising future General by her commanders. Following her election, Hatshepsut vacated her leave and technically returned to active duty due to having attained the rank of Guardian of Mumenhes-East-of-His-Wall, the military's highest, upon assuming the office of head of state. Nomination and Election Queen Hatshepsut founded Hawu Mumenhes's 14th Dynasty. The 14th Dynasty came to the throne due to a political agreement between Esinsundu National Union and Ity ꜣḥwt xꜣdt, the two major parties in mid-43rd century federal politics. Following several short-lived radical movements at the tail-end of the 1st Intermediate Period, the November 4258 election was the first under the restored 4045 Constitution. Because no Monarchy Controller was in power prior to the election, all parties were legally permitted to nominate head of state candidates. Similarities in the ENU and Federationist campaign manifestos led Federationist campaign officials to fear that a three-way race between ENU, Federationists, and 1st Intermediate Period-holdover Hyperion Corporate Authority might result in a HCA win given Hyperion's high name recognition garnered from its time as a one-party government during the late 1st Intermediate Period. To avoid such an outcome, Federationist Legislative Floor Leader Dontavius MeryMumenhes approached ENU officials with an arrangement whereby the ENU would withdraw its monarch candidate and endorse the Federationist candidate in exchange for a Federationist Party commitment to support an ENU-lead government following the election. After securing ENU's endorsement, Federationist officials nominated Hatshepsut Arop Jenaro, a young Judge Advocate General officer in the Hawu Army, as the coalition's head of state candidate. Hatshepsut won a 54% majority in the election's first round, altogether negating a runoff against HCA's Psy Scott. Reign At her coronation, Hatshepsut titled herself Queen and adopted the regnal name Setepensepsey sat Mumenhes Hatshepsut, which means "Chosen Daughter of Mumenhes, Foremost of Noble Ladies." She chose for marriage Talmorian Prince Senusret, son of Saksoure VII, then-King of Talmoria and Aslistan. Upon their marriage, the Queen granted her husband the hereditary title ''Pharaoh''. Queen Hatpshepsut prioritized constitutional government and the rule of law in accordance with the governing coalition's agenda to resign 1st Intermediate Period vagaries to the past. Hatshepsut oversaw the transition of power in government more often than any monarch in Hawu history, visiting The Select Place six times to appoint presidents. By the end of her reign, she had signed 41 bills into law. The Palace and Royal Court at Nekhatw under her reign were noted for the return of opulence, grandeur, and piety not seen since the Second Dynasty, while political and temple operations were conducted with discipline, rigor, and great devotion. (as Consort) (as Consort) (as Prince Consort) (as Consort in Pretense) Category:People of the Esinsundu Empire Category:Hawu people Category:Talmorian people Category:People of Cobura Category:Heads of State Category:Monarchy Category:Esinsundu Empire Category:Monarchy of Hawu Mumenhes Category:Monarchy of Cobura Category:Monarchs